dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Corvo
"So cry if you need to...but I can't stay to hear you. That's the wrong thing to do." 75cd5c2151db5a631844308a0ddc5dd2.jpg tumblr_static_9jagpnjsxe88wg48o4gckswos.png gdDWxqzP.png Apperance Drake being a super soldier is a very physically adept and imposing individual. He's quite tall, and built, but not overly developed like his older brother Dominic. Drake never has to work out but does it to keep himself busy, and usually keeps short brown hair. Drake is always seen with a band-aid or some kind of first aid on his body. He has a healing factor, but Drake prefers to keep his scars, as they mean something to him. He's seemingly always scowling but beneath that scowl is a very insightful mind. Just never know what emotion you'll get based on his default face. 0dc58a6ddf18d102c67c0818d5fccacb.jpg greeting____nicolas_brown_x_gender_neutral_reader__by_xqueenofvariax-d91riy5.png.jpe 5d44e06a346b6efab80d0315244e9008.jpg 8a9bef426575b54bad7c9a15256d5cff.jpg 9f7cd033d395e6cbb1cfb93442c918ad.jpg 13f279bc03269601.jpg 84aa3728bb9c72aa60421d2db14dfbb5.jpg Drake.jpg zzzz.png untitled_by_gio_el-d93fryx.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_6bqkuls5jwo4k8c4ckcsg0gc4_640.png tumblr_static_atcdg9ydet4w0kg8og44gwsk8.png render_de_nicolas_brown_by_sylveonelgrancd-d901m11.png nicolas_brown_by_rikudosumisu-d9561pt.png nicolas_brown_by_nostra_drawing-d92sz9g.png largeddddd.png how-to-draw-Nicolas-Brown-from-Gangsta-step-0.png gangsta__wallpaper___nicolas_brown_by_umi_no_mizu-d9575n9.png 91267c16a6fee4b7365231d44014ed0d-d97s70u.png 2ibkz0y.png tumblr_nq3y07JIxm1rz10qqo1_1280.jpg Drake 1.jpg sample-6b29ddb19b5412016ea27c5828c6bf05.jpg ffadfbdb7f3562921e9263fe86fe6d05.jpg 'Behavior/Personality' Drake is a very well kept invidvual, but because of his personality he's also...annoying. Annoying is a good way to sum him up as he's very obnoxious, uncaring and unconsiderate, and downright rude. It isn't typically the kind of behavior found attractive or even inticing, it's more so him being a smart ass at the wrong time and place...and knowing it. He has a hate for authority figures, and its seen when his brother tries to boss him around. He'll always listen though. When it's time to get serious Drake has not moral ambiguity. It's all black and white to him: either your good and you live or you're bad and you die. He can kill without a flinch, as he has no emotion towards the action. Raised as a soldier first and a human second, he's very quick to shoot first and ask questions later. Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' A free lance Vigilante does it for free, unless they have some other way they have income coming in, you don't get paid and you dont get offical support in terms of the law system, your raw, lone wolf, you do it all on your own, but that's ok because you know what your doing. You can handle yourself a team just holds you back. You could work with others, but if you wanted too, you wouldn't be free lance. 'Fighting Style' Thanks to his super soldier physiology, mentally, Drake has seen, studied, and mastered various martial arts over his time as a young man. Having a natrual nack and leanring over 30 styles, he dummbed it down to 3 styles he's quick to choose between for any situation. 'Jeet Kun Do' Jeet Kune Do, abbreviated JKD, is an eclectic and hybrid style fighting art heavily influenced by the philosophy of martial artist Bruce Lee, who founded the system on July 9, 1967, referred to it as "non-classical", suggesting that JKD is a form of Chinese Kung Fu, yet without form. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. It was named for the Wing Chun concept of interception or attacking while one's opponent is about to attack. Jeet Kune Do practitioners believe in minimal movements with maximum effects and extreme speed. The system works by using different "tools" for different situations, where the situations are divided into ranges, which are kicking, punching, trapping, and grappling, where martial artists use techniques to flow smoothly between them. 'Sambo' Combat Sambo is utilized and developed for the military, Combat Sambo resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling. Combat Sambo allows punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts and groin strikes. 'Kajukenbo' Kajukenbo (Japanese: かじゅけんぼ Kajukenbo) is an American hybrid martial art. The name Kajukenbo is a portmanteau of the various arts from which its style is derived: KA for Karate and Tang Soo Do Korean Karate, JU for Judo and Jujutsu, KEN for Kenpo and BO for Western and Chinese Boxing. Kajukenbo training incorporates a blend of striking, kicking, throwing, takedowns, joint locks and weapon disarmament. Training workouts emphasize cardio conditioning and functional strength. While individual schools may show variation, it would not be unusual to train with sandbags or boxing gloves. There are core self-defense techniques at the heart of Kajukenbo and Kajukenbo schools eschew impractical and flashy moves. Most kajukenbo curricula feature counter-attacks to punches, kicks, grabs, as well as using knives, sticks and guns to counter back. While this base of common knowledge will keep schools' styles similar, there is plenty of room for variation. This openness tends to encourage schools to incorporate other arts into their practice. 'Fluidity In Combat' ' tumblr_n8z4ug6Wbs1t0bs5do2_500.gif ' The unique thing about Drake is more than the styles he knows but how he uses them. Drake favors the quick and endurence route rather than the powerhouse style of other heavier combatants. Whats contradictory is that Drake is NOT a small person, so for one as big as himself to favor a quick and nimble approach is dangerous in itself. Drake not only studied the forms but went further back: practicing the very roots that make up marital arts and combat. He has traveled the world at such a young age and learned so many things that compile into his style of combat. * Drake has an encyclopedic knowledge in hand-to-hand fighting styles; therefore understanding and analyzing opponents style of combat and flaws in the opponent's attack and defense. He can also use attacks that have a knock down the opponent or use the strength of the opponent to his favor. Through combat Drake can gain a knowledge of the opponent's body and their limitations, have an incredible perception of opponents and the users surrounding areas using it to his or her advantage, and can copy or mix several types of martial arts and movements and understand how a special attack works in matter of minutes. This power can be enhanced by the users experience and improvement of skill. He’s grown to be so perceptive he can even detect the flaw in super powered individuals abilities as well. *Drake mentions that he's trained to perfection in multiple combat forms plus how he can incapacitate a person in 463 different ways without drawing blood. *Drake has mastered the arts of meditation, and anticipation: almost able to project himself mentally thorughout the pace of every fight with singular or multiple opponents and near insntantly assess how to take them down. His fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first strike. If outmatched in a hand to hand bout, Drake is not against mimicing his opponents style by watching the motions of their muscles and replicating it with his own. He is only moderately talanted in this depeartment but thanks to his genes, he can and will figure it out evntually. *Drake can pinpoint key weaknesses on the human body. Having studied the human anatomy, he is knowledgible in every nerve cluster, floating bone, and weak or vulnerable joint on the human body. In fact he is so adept with this skill, he can create his own weaknesses upon opponets by singling out a limb, or organ and making repeated attack attempts upon it. *Drake has branched his combat prowess into that of fighting high level Omegas as well. He's able to deduce the way a person uses their powers, and derive weather it branches form a martial art, or what possible forms and motions they take to project the power itself. Helping him to deduce the best way to approach a combat situation or scenario. * Mentions that he's trained to perfection in every combat form there is plus how he can incapacitate a person in 463 different ways without drawing blood. 'Super Soldier Physiology' e8b5fe8f9d6db7febfa3f87c038c5363.gif|"Don't sleep on my skills...I hate when they sleep on my skills." Drake thanks to the Super Solider Program he was enlisted in, has not only become a par above peak human level of physical operation, but gained various assorted skills specifically attuned to the serum running through his veins. He is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The Serum, combined with high intellect and a high level of physical ability, allows him to create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. He is able to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. A capable warrior on the battlefield, he often decimates his enemies single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse that pars with the skill of more experienced fighters. This ability can manifest into various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. It’s thanks to this ability he is as deadly at long-range combat as he is in close quarter. He can use all his skills to their highest potential. This effectively lowers any chance of failing to complete a set task or risks that may result in an undesirable outcome. Drake literally has complete and utter control over their skills and instinctively knows which of their abilities will best suit any number of situations. He possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling them to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities in all manners of stealth are so refined they appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spot him. Drake can move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. While seemingly rough around the edges, this plays in perfect conjunction with his instinct as not only a fighter but a legitimate hunter. He possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. Contradictory to this, he is also extremely careful and cautious. He possesses instincts that allow him to become a master of evasion. With this ability Drake can discern numerous factors of a situation, including how much of a threat a foe poses (what move they will make, where they are going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. 'Marksmanship & Agile Movement' ' 1788824-nightrunner__010__01_.png ' In typical "Big brother little brother" compare and contrast it's easy to see between the corvo brothers who excells in what. While his brother is a telepath, a hell of a shot, and seemingly crush everything under his mighty fist, his brother i.e Drake is the opposite. Drake's main abilities and the reason he's earned his reputation stem from the fact he is the "agile one." His go to abilities that make him stand out are his insane amouon of flexibilty/agility and aim. 'Enhanced Marksmenship' Drake gained a VERY high sense of awarness and acute measuring ability. These abilties combined with his advanced senses create a state of aim that has literally preventing him from ever missing a shot. Drake in his entire soldier career has only missed twice, and both of these were unforseen circumstances. Drake can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in their brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. They need only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a projectile. He can judge extremely long distances amazingly accurately, gauging the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation do not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. They can compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). Drakes’ innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many people who DO have superhuman powers and abilities. Although he is not technically superhuman, Drake can accomplish many feats with thrown projectiles. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, spit his own tooth through a human skull, tossing a paper airplane to a distant rooftop, and killling a person with a toothpick thrown through a window from a hundred yards away. Additionally Drake possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of objects and distances between them. Drake has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his projectiles to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Drake has been observed causing projectiles to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one throw, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of superhumanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. 'Enhanced Movement' This is perhaps the bread to his butter as far as his abilities go when it comes to his uses as far as a soldier and mercenary. Drake can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Drake can precisely control his movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. He can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. Drake can even move his finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. He can litreally only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times, even when drunk, he can land on his feet. He's able to stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake.He is also able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions, even adjusting and posistioning his body in mid air at angles that seem impossible. He can also jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Drake without a running start, with full usage of his muscles, can leap a whopping 25 feet into the air. With a running start/sprint he can clear a 45 foot gap giving it his all. Because of how often his muslces preform these rapid movements and motions, Drake has gained a very high ability to sustain himself weather it be at full capacity or a very low setting. Contrary to popular beliefs even Super Soldiers after hours of fighting can become tired, but Drake can operate on a low power setting, allowing him to operate for an extended amount of time. He can hold his breath for longer periods of time and remain calm through stressful or painful situations, tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. This plays into his play or fighting style, as even in a situation where he's been captured, tortured, and beaten to what seems like near death, upon escape he's still up and moving as if he'd been fresh out the gate. This also comes from another practice he uses: Meditation. 'Tummo' This is not a perk of the Super Soldier Serum but rather a perk of the man who uses it. Drake was a very troubled, rambuncious and rowdy youth, and as he reached his teenage years he realized he needed guidence. He needed focus, and meditation became the key to that focus. It was rejected at first, seeing as how he was genetically enhanced it was thought meditation for the spirutal nature would do nothing for him. The mind however is a powerful weapon as while Drake cannot reach the spiritual perks of meditation he is capale of obtaining the physical ones. Drake mastered Tummo meditation ("elemental battle between ice and blood" that takes place while he is meditating nearly naked outside). Tummo (Tibetan: gtum-mo; Sanskrit: caṇḍālī) is a form of breathing, found in the Six Yogas of Naropa, Lamdre, Kalachakra and Anuyoga teachings of Tibetan Vajrayana. Tummo originally derives from Indian Vajrayana tradition, including the instruction of the Mahasiddha Krishnacarya and the Hevajra Tantra. The purpose of tummo is to gain control over body processes during the completion stage of 'highest yoga tantra' (Anuttarayoga Tantra) or Anuyoga. During a deity visualization, the physical human body is visualized as completely hollow, made of light and has no internal organs. Furthermore, different systems have different visualizations. In actuality, the "center channel" (dbu ma or avadhuti) is the whole arterial system, or more specifically the aorta. The two "side channels" are the venous system (roma or rasanā) and the spinal column and nervous system (rkyang ma or lalanā). After familiarity in trul khor, there is the practice of tummo. In the practice of tummo, the visualization of lower ends to the three channels is primarily used to focus body awareness in the subnavel area. Breath retention, mulabandha and uddiyana bandha force vāyu (wind, air) and ojas into the arterial system. The heart rate slows, the karmic winds suspend and the venous blood returns less impurities into the blood stream. This leads to longevity. Ojas itself has two stores within the body—the heart and brain.Thus there is the visualization of blazing and dripping. When the vāyu moves very little, that is considered subtle mind. This is because the mind is inexorably linked to the wind, or even considered synonymous with the winds. Sutrayana has no comparable methods to reduce the movement of vāyu to a significant extent. These methods aid Drake's ability to preform in any enviornment, keeping a core body temperature at all times, and a cool calm, and thinking mind. 'The Shroud' ' The Shroud.png|"Time to throw shade on your graves! Woohoo!" ' Bilal_Asselah_001.png 2503991-nightrunner.png tumblr_lhkcpw6bsf1qebzino1_1280.jpg nightrunner_by_b_dangerous-d56aiqn.png 1711751-nightrunner__007__01_.png tumblr_mc9benjkf51qf3o27o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m69bm5FDcG1qfg1gbo3_1280.jpg tumblr_lpbibu4ar71qbgyhso1_500.jpg the_night_runner_by_tovio911-d46uemt.jpg parkoureur__nightrunner__by_tandhruil-d594vxb.jpg PARKOUR01.jpg NightrunnerINc.jpg 8c2f541cbd9aca15d2af57731c9398f1.jpg nightrunner1.jpeg d84df8879440a00cf2b7a1ae4ed3ef97.jpg 44cf73a260ce6323c56727dcd91bcfbf.jpg *'Enhanced Intellect: '''Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Drakes mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. One manifestation of this is his tactical genius; the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. *'Enhanced Reflexes: Drake possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. Drake's reflexes border on superhuman level. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Enhanced Speed: '''He can run at speeds of up to approximately 48 kilometers per hour (30 miles per hour) or higher, and has run a mile (1.6 km) in 73 seconds (49 mph/78 kph). When under duress he can run a mile in just over a minute (60 mph). *'Enhanced Stamina: 'Drake's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a hour without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Enhanced Strength: 'His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Drakel many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He can place this capability into his strikes, allowing him the augment the concussive force of his attacks. His strength should be sufficient enough to press about a 800lbs with relative ease. His physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Enhanced Senses: Drakes senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. He once said that he is able to dodge bullets because he sees faster than them. Daniel’s senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to, Enhanced Vision, Enhanced Smell, and Enhanced Vision. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' With an accelerated ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Drake's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Drake's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster than normal. He can be impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. Drake's healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders, also Drake cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. He is also highly resistant to hypnosis or gases that could limit his focus. Drake's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *'Enhanced Durability:' His bones and muscles are denser and harder and so are amplified to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that if a person beats him with a thick wooden stick, the stick would eventually break and Drake would show little discomfort. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 6000cm/200 feet with no discomfort. Drake's durability is high enough to where he can take blows from beings with low superhuman strength, and not be fatally injured. ''"Shade Throwers" project_silver_horn__trident__by_mushybilla-d7zpf05.jpg Drake isn't particularly "fond" of guns, like his trigger happy brother, but if there's one thing he's leanred form Dominic is that: "It's better to have a gun and never need it, than to not have a gun when you need it most." Taking his words to heart, Drake carries around what he calls his "Shade Throwers." Their custom made pistols, designed to have a much sleeker look than the average pistol, with the fire power equal to that of a 44 Magnum. In this day and age it seems lack luster, but with Drake's dangerous accuracy, it's all the fire power he'd ever need. The guns hold 6 bullets a piece, 7 counting the one in the chamber, and typically Drake only ever carries armor piercing rounds. Simply because if he has to use a gun, he'd rather be over and done with it than drawing out it's usage. While not skilled in gun Kata like his brother, Drake has a habbit of combning his martial arts prowess with his insane accuracy and timing. He created his own method of "moving and shooting". It's a style that allows Drake to traverse the battle feild in what seem like unrealistic movements, while also going on a complete and unpredicted offensive measure. Combinin his senses and ability to analyze his enviornment in only a heartbeat, Drake can take out 10 armmed combatants in seconds alone, by traversing the feild, and keeping eye on his opponents. The motto "Can't hit what you can't see" applies heavily as Drake's body will move with such fluidity and finess, it's VERY hard for even super powered individuals to predict where his next shot will come from. Especially with his knowledge of trick shots and angles, this makes him as deadly with a gun as any other projectile. 4e0cc55d7758e0a39d7fedc5a86b935cc1a1988e_hq.gif Track.gif tatsuya-vs-masaki-part-4-o.gif tumblr_inline_n3xtvtlI8q1qej3ip.gif *Tracer Bullets: A chemical is painted onto the projectile that burns as the round flies downrange. This allows Drake with his electronic contacts to see this special invisilbe trail to see where his bullet flies, helping him keep track of areas that may be infested with enemies or keepnig track of the bodies he may need to hide or go towards. He can play smart, and shoot specific objects or people, and track them following the trail the chemical leaves behind. 'Darts/Kunai' ' Dart.jpg|Like this but a bigger hole for the finger Screenshot_3.jpg|The Forearm Device ' Drake has a huge distaste for guns and prefers to use throwing projectiles instead. However his proficiency with them is so scary, one would prefer he use a gun instead of throwing these around. Drake uses his ability to discern the weight of any small object he can turn projectile, and throw it with deadly accuracy. He can at his weakest throw toss an object with the same velocity as a high calibur pistol, and have it peirce or imbed whatever he needs it to. While he cannot do this for various metals and such, the human flesh is a different story. He has enough umph to toss a quarter throw a human skull with no more than a baseball pitchers throw. With his natural ability as a marskman he can fire multiple darts to different angles of attack, even go as far as to deflect bullets of certain speeds and other projectiles with them as well. Their alloy assist in their capabilties, but they are far from unbreakable, simply hard to break. He keeps these darts inside of a wrist mounted device which doubles as a holographic compter HUD that works in conjunction with his eletronic contacts. The device can project the darts as well, but only at a standard speed, and convert into a slingshot for those opportune moments as needed. c0e758a33858.gif tumblr_m9ff5jOpiY1r3sabqo1_500.gif Anime_781e03_5463372.gif tumblr_lm10bnu8yy1qzlvllo1_500.gif tumblr_n9dsh3Xlqw1tqjxj5o1_500.gif tumblr_mea1h1E52X1r7qdjio1_500.gif The darts or "Kunai" as he prefers to call them, are hand crafted by him personally. Their made up of False Ragnite and a special alloy known as "Reverbium." The darts are no bigger than 60 Centimeters in length, and each blade is half an inch thick. While semingly a heavy projectile to throw so easily, for someone like Drake this is childs play. These darts while normal come in assorted types, but not to many. Drake keeps a "less is more" appeal on these kinds of things. *Incinerary Darts: Penetrates and causes a small scale explosion that spands 5 feet with metalllic melting flames. *Cryogenic Darts: Can freeze up to one liimb on a human body, depending on how many are thrown. *Reverbium Darts: Darts made from an off brand Vibrainium. The alloy failed to gain any of it's energy absrobing properties but it did gain the uncanny ability to reflect off of any surface. Thus while useless to some for Drake its all to handy. *Acid Dart: Dart secretes a powerful decomposant that melts metals up to Titanium, allowing it forced entry into places, vehicles, and even super powered individuals. *Tracer Darts: Darts with trackers attached to them to aid in tracking targets over distances up to 40 miles *Tazer Darts: Darts with an electric shock that contains 200 Millamps of electricity. This is enough to shock and burn the human body, but not completely kill. Only immobilize. *Rope Darts: Darts with thin steel cable attached to them. The cable alone has enough psi strength to support over 800lbs allowing Drake to swing on them, pull himself forward, or pull objects/people to his direction. 'Katana' KATANA_FINAL_3K_01.jpg nicolas_brown_minimalist_wallpaper_by_thekevinmevlana-d952if3.jpg 7595e533ca3dd9a4824eb627bafff6b7-d987x8k.jpg Drake's Katana is 65 centimeters long, and an inch thick. He carries it, as a back up, using the swordskills he's picked up on and see, also allowing him to not be at a weaponless disadvantage. He picked up some tips from the Lions Corp generals and is an adept swordsman, more so freestyle. The sword itself is made up of stainless steel, not special metals, and has an incredibly sharp edge. He has multiples of these as sometimes they break on the job. Allies/Enemies Allies *Dominic *Daniel *Duke Enemies *Anyone who deems themselve one 'Background' ' 1e87709909390b91cae36e7e863be456.jpg ' Drake Corvo, the younger brother of the Corvo duo, has always been a rambuncious and borderline annoying youth. Drake was a very bad child, a problem child at that. Having a father not be around for a while, and a mother who wasn't worth the ground she walked on, Drake quickly had to learn to raise himself ever since he was able to walk and talk. He was always fighting, cussing, and rules didn't apply to them unless he allowed them to. However as the years went by his violent urges and impulses seemed to get worse. He more than likely inherrited his mothers explosive anger disorder, and violence became his outets. Through the ages of 7-8 He was a bondified child badass, kicking ass and taking names. Eventually however he was medicated, and raised to be a tad calmer than the other kids. He had to blend in if he was going to get anywhere, since no one wanted to deal with troubled youths. The Age of 9 was a bit of a somber one. His mother finally started...acting like a mother. Her and Drake bonded a good bit, and she began raising him like a parent should raise their child. Drake began to learn cooking and home ec skills at a young age, and was finally thinking his life woudl've began to turn around. Alas all good things must come to an end. Walking home one night, with groceries in hand, Drake and his mother were having a nice conversation about well...his fahter. She was beginning to tell him of his origins, a question Drake had pondered ever since he could ponder the thought. That's when a burgler came from behind, and robbed Drake and his mother for their food and money. Drake tried to fight him off, even managing to injure him by throwing a penny into the soft tissue of his eye. Then the sound of a gun cocking, and a loud 'BANG' singaled the end of his bravery as Drake's mom was shot down in the chest. Drake would've also lost his life, but a cop passing by, would've came to his aid. Tackling the man and arresting him. Drake wondered form foster home to foster home for the rest of his age 9 time. When he finally hit age ten he was approached and taken into custody by suprigingly his real father. It was around this time he also discovered he'd had a half brother: Dominic Corvo. He and Dominic didn't get along, especially being "little bro'd" all of the time with him being a few months older than him, but undoubtedly they did bond. It was then Drake began his training to become a soldier. His father having a milliteristic mindset not only beat the deliquint out of Drake, but actually suceeded in molding him into a respectible young man...when he chooses to be. tumblr_nn22i7UwZr1tjoyppo1_500.jpg At the age of 16 Drake entered into Lion Corp, to enlist in the super solider program. He'd already aquired an assortment of skills form his father and tradded tips with his brother and together they came up to become the threats they are known as now. He endured the serum and it's transformaiton,and almost like a sequence of events, it seems like that day he managed to throw that penny at his mothers killer, gave birth to his untimely ability to aim atnd hit anything. He became, not the best gunman in his unit, but the best Marksman, demonstrating the abilty to use various projectiles, and random objects as projectiles. Throughout his missions and adventures he's discovered his nack for killing is natural but he did seek to control it. tumblr_nqtuar7Mzf1r7i5gpo1_r1_500.gif 64a1b74e769f326d7440117e3db9a44b387abb08_hq.gif Seeking out control, Drake traveled to the himilayan mountains, to try and find himself. In doing so he met a nameless monk, who said he could see the disrupting fissue in Drake's mind. He opted to teach him meditation technqiues. Drake didn't think it would do anything for him since thanks to the SSS he coudln't use chi but suprisingly enough it trained Drake's mental state. Able to obtain a calm in any scenario, while unleashing his inner rage in controled burst rather than explosions. batman-doing-tummo-meditation-tibetan.jpg Now Drake is a fine tuned weapon, able to deal and dish out justice in a valid and legal name. Along side of his brother Dominic, there is nothing better than the thrill of the hunt and the race of the chase. Still, being as young as he is only 23, he often wonders if theres more to life than gunsmoke, and bloodshed. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' '~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji''' Category:Generation 1 Category:Bio Enhancements Category:Lion Corp Category:Soldier Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC